1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a pouch type battery pack, and more particularly, to a pouch type battery pack suitable for forming a battery pack of a pouch battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a rechargeable battery is classified as a cylindrical, angular or pouch type battery according to an appearance of a case receiving an electrode assembly. Specifically, the pouch type battery includes an electrode assembly and a pouch case surrounding and sealing the electrode assembly. The electrode assembly is formed by interposing a separator between cathode and anode plates, and stacking or winding the separator and the plates altogether. Electrode tabs are respectively welded to the cathode and anode plates. The electrode tabs are assembled to project outside the pouch case when the electrode assembly is received in the pouch case.
The pouch case includes a case body and a case cover. The case body has a space that receives the electrode assembly and the case cover is extended from one end of the case body and covers the case body. The case body and the case cover are combined with each other by sealing the case cover to a flange formed at a side part of the case body.
Generally, when a battery pack is formed by a single pouch type rechargeable battery, one protection circuit is connected to one pouch battery. On the other hand, in the case of a notebook computer and the like that require a high capacity battery in addition to the single pouch type battery, one protection circuit is included per two or more batteries. When two or more batteries are included per one protection circuit, the pouch batteries are stacked in a vertical direction and fixed by being bonded by a double coated tape interposed therebetween.
However, the conventional pouch type battery pack, in which the plurality of batteries are stacked and bonded face-to-face with each other, has various problems. For example, when defects of the battery pack not caused from the battery itself are checked, the battery is separated from the pack. In this time, there is a problem that the pouch is damaged by the double coated tape and thus the battery cannot be reused. Particularly, when the battery of the battery pack has a high capacity, the loss in cost becomes large.
In addition, the batteries of the conventional battery pack are stacked while being attached face to face with each other. Thus, high temperature heat generated from one battery is transferred to adjacent batteries without shielding, thereby increasing the temperature of the battery. Similarly, there is a problem that it is difficult to perform heat radiation because there is no gap between the batteries.